Other Items
Items under this category exist mainly to be sold, though some have uses in sidequests. Rusty Screw *Buy for: *Sell for: 15 Bira *Obtained: Dropped by: Poor Thing, Securitron, Securitron 2 *Flavour Text: A rusty, old screw. You could sell it, but its probably not worth very much money. Chest *Buy for: N/A *Sell for: 98 Bira *Obtained: **Treasure chest in Quinoa Plain **Treasure chests from Comet Shower *Flavour Text: No two ways about it. It's a treasure chest. Gold Dust *Buy for: N/A *Sell for: 800 Bira *Obtained: Dropped by: Steamburper, Clodling, Dirtling, Dustling *Flavour Text: Flakes of pure gold. They'll fetch a decnt price if you decide to sell them. Dragon Egg *Buy for: N/A *Sell for: 1500 Bira *Obtained: Dropped by Eggkeeper *Flavour Text: The lost egg of the dragons. It probably won't hatch if you sit on it, so don't even try. Gold Nugget *Buy for: *Sell for: 4000 Bira *Obtained: Dropped by Sand Carrier *Flavour Text: It's a chunk of gold. It'll fetch a decent price if you decide to sell it. Piggy Bank *Buy for: N/A *Sell for: 25000 Bira *Obtained: Taken from Mugwort's office while rescuing Chai. *Flavour Text: This bank belongs to someone, but... Wait, it's been opened already! Rainbow Shell *Buy for: *Sell for: 1 Bira *Obtained: **Found almost everywhere on Cassia. **Dropped by: Mossling, Seapony, Umbrelloon, Sealing, Pirate Otters, Peacock Fish *Use: Give 50 to an otter in Pescato to get a Pooka String. *Flavour Text: These shells are beautiful! Collect fifty, and hand them to an otter in Pescato. Bang Berry *Buy for: *Sell for: 10 Bira *Obtained: Dropped by: Gurglegut, Foul Fly, Swurly, Mechanibex, Pidgeonator, Clockwork Goat, Hoody Thing *Use: Give 99 to a dwarf in Macaroon to get the Splode Book. *Flavour Text: This berry makes the most beautiful fireworks. When you have enough, take them to the dwarves. Putty Pea Main Article: Putty Pea *Buy for: N/A *Sell for: 0 Bira *Obtained: Various Chests *Use: Give to a Putty Pal at the bottom of Shishkebab Caverns. *Flavour Text: These goopy peas make putty. They'll grow up into gelatinous putty pals. Comet Book *Buy for: N/A *Sell for: 10 Bira *Obtained: Given at the Star Festival *Use: Teaches Comet Shower *Flavour Text: Learn comet shower, an HP-restoring spell that isn't affiliated with any sign. Brawly Book *Buy for: N/A *Sell for: 10 Bira *Obtained: Given by student at Ambergris Preparatory School along with Scampi Ball. *Use: Teaches Brawly Ball *Flavour Text: Learn brawly ball, a team-attack spell that isn't afiliated with any sign. Splode Book *Buy for: N/A *Sell for: 10 Bira *Obtained: Obtained from a dwarf in Macaroon after giving him 99 Bang Berries. *Use: Teaches High Art *Flavour Text: Learn high art, a festive firework spell that isn't afiliated with any sign. Sky Book *Buy for: N/A *Sell for: 10 Bira *Obtained: Given by Twigadamus *Use: Teaches Celestial Swap *Flavour Text: Learn celestial swap, a planet-shifting spell that isn't afiliated with any sign. Category:Items